Unforeseen
by changingfavorite
Summary: Link and my OC Razel decide to sail on the ocean one day, when something they weren't expecting happens and they end up on a strange island. What will happen there?


**The Adventures of Link and Razel**

Unforeseen

* * *

><p><em>(Original story started January 9, 2012.)<em>

"Razel!" Link called, "It's time to set sail!" He and Razel had decided today they would sail on the ocean in their boat. Where were they going? Nowhere in particular, they just wanted to sail around. Now Link was on the boat waiting for Razel. He wasn't sure where Razel was, but he could guess the curious puppy was probably back at the house playing.

"Coming!" shouted Razel, running up and jumping onto the boat.

"Ready?" Link asked. Razel nodded. So Link put up the sail and the boat started moving over the water. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the sky was bright. The air was fresh and warm, and the blue ocean was calm. Link and Razel were relaxed, enjoying the nice weather.

Suddenly Link could see a fin sticking out of the water-a Sharki fin! Razel whimpered. "Don't move," Link said softly, backing away slowly. But the Sharki still swam toward the boat.

"Any more ideas?" Razel said, shaking.

"Don't panic!" Link said. Suddenly, more Sharkis came and surrounded the boat. "It's a Sharki attack!" Link shouted, frantically looking around. Razel whimpered again and went to the back of the boat, still shaking.

Link sighed and looked back at the Sharkis. They were still in the water, their heads slightly under. Link felt they were trying to stare him down. But he didn't let that bother him. He drew his sword and watched for any movement from the Sharkis. Just then, one of them jumped up, but Link was quicker and hit it with his sword. It fell back into the water.

Now the other Sharkis were angry. They began to ram into the boat, making it rock. Link tried to keep his balance as he knocked the Sharkis away with his sword. He could hear Razel yelling in fright. His mind suddenly made out the words "Link, watch out!" coming from the puppy. He turned around just in time to see the last Sharki leaping at him. Quickly he grabbed his boomerang and hit the Sharki on the head with it. The Creature fell back into the water.

Link put away his sword and boomerang and looked at Razel. Razel let out a breath and walked up to Link, obviously relieved the Sharkis were gone. Suddenly, a thick fog filled the air. "I didn't know we were supposed to have fog today," Link said.

"Neither did I," said Razel. Then, the air got cold, cold enough that Link and Razel could see their breath. And then, the boat began to sink.

Water spouted everywhere. "Eek!" yelled Razel, "We're sinking!"

Link looked down to see holes in the boat's sides. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed, "Those Sharkis must have made holes in the boat!"

"What will we do?" Razel whimpered.

Suddenly, the boat hit land. "Does that answer your question?" Link said. They both got off the boat. "It's ruined," Link said sadly, watching it sink into the ocean. Then he looked around. "Where are we?" he said.

Link and Razel had ended up on some kind of island. It was foggy and cold. There didn't seem to be any life on the island-not even any plants except for a few dead trees. "This is a scary place," Razel said nervously, "It's like everything here is dead and frozen."

"Let's try to find a way out of here so we don't end up like that too," said Link. Razel gulped and followed Link around the island.

They went everywhere but did not find anything. Eventually they came to a cliff. Suddenly Link walked right off the cliff, but he did not fall. He seemed to be walking in the air! "Link! Where are you going?" Razel called out. No answer. Cautiously, he walked up to Link, also able to walk on air. He saw that Link's eyes had become blank and bright green. _He must be in a trance... _he thought. Just then the place they were standing on became a cave-like area. Link snapped out of his trance.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes returning to normal.

"I-I don't know," said Razel, "You were in a trance suddenly, and now we're in some cave place."

"I wonder how we get out," Link said, looking behind him to see there didn't seem to be an entrance.

Razel looked over to see a skeleton in the corner of the cave. "AHH!" he screamed, jumping in Link's arms.

"Calm down, Razel," Link said, "it's only a skeleton. It's not alive."

"ONLY a skeleton?" said Razel, "I know it can't hurt us, but it means someone DIED in here! Let's be extra-careful!" Before Link could answer, there was suddenly a strange sound that echoed through the cave. "Was that you?" Razel asked Link.

"No," Link replied.

"It wasn't me either!" Razel said, scared.

Suddenly, Link felt that there was something behind him. He turned around only to see the wall of the cave. Then, everything went dark. "It's a power outage!" Razel exclaimed.

"A power outage?" said Link, "In a cave on a deserted island?"

"YIKES!" Razel yelled, realizing Link was right. Link tried to calm the puppy, hoping nothing had heard the yelling. Then he thought something was behind him again. He turned around to see a pair of large, bright green eyes!

He stumbled backward in surprise. The eyes disappeared and the light came back. The cave was silent. "That's it-I'm leaving!" said Razel, and he ran. But he bumped into a wall, which opened, revealing another room. Link and Razel went into the room. It looked like no one had ever been in the room before. There was a deep blue pool of water, and a strange mist in the air. The air was very stale, yet there was a sense of beauty in the place.

Then, Link and Razel noticed they were not alone. On the other side of the room was a ghost with large, bright green eyes just like the ones Link had seen. It slowly started to float towards them. "Wh-who are you?" Link called out, drawing his sword and backing away slightly. The ghost did not answer. It only floated in front of them. Link pointed his sword at it. Razel tried to be brave and made himself glow with magic.

The ghost showed indifference to this. Its eyes began to glow. Link and Razel attacked it, but their attacks went right through it! They glanced at each other. It looked like their only choice was to run. So they ran as fast as they could to the cave entrance. It was still a dead end and the ghost was coming. Razel used his magic to open the entrance, and he and Link ran out. Then they ran around the island.

Razel noticed a Magic Teleporter nearby, so he used it to teleport Link and himself back home.

Panting, they went inside, glad to be home. "What was all that about?" Razel wondered.

"I don't know," said Link. But they both decided to forget about their weird adventure. "It looks like we'll be needing a new boat," Link sighed, "but I'm sure that won't be too hard." Razel agreed. After all, the two were glad just to have made it home alive!

The End

_(Original story finished January 14, 2012.)_

* * *

><p><em>Sharki is another of my made-up Creatures. With his magic alone, Razel can only teleport to Link's island from Magic Island, his home, and to Magic Island from Link's island. But if he finds a glowing spot called a Magic Teleporter, he can teleport to anywhere from anywhere.<em>

_This is an episode of "The Adventures of Link and Razel", sort of based on Wind Waker._


End file.
